One Cold Red Night
by GloomyDay13
Summary: Sakura makes a choice. written for my friend Haighly.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know. I'm bored and I was wondering….

Disclaimer: I don't claim Naruto. But the words are mine.

She looked at him. Her mind was completely blank. She could see him standing there, but at the same time she saw nothing. He was horrible. He was so different. She couldn't help but shutter.

He spoke harshly. He stared straight at her but not really at her. More like through. He stared with those dark onyx eyes of his. His face was pale and red. Blood from others stained his clothes. It dripped down his blade, forming a puddle of pure crimson. His feet were soaked in it, but he didn't notice. Or he didn't care.

"I am looking for my friend…"

"He is no longer here."

"Oh…"

"Sakura."

She dropped to her knees. Her head was down and her arms were limp. She just wanted him to kill her too. She wanted to be with her friends again. She tilted her head up to get one last look at him before her death.

He looked at her. He was disgusted. Her hair was longer and stained with red. Her long grey shirt was ripped. She had tried to save them, and failed. So she gave up. _She just gave up._ That made him so angry. If he had died, before he left, would she have just hung her head? She wouldn't avenge him? Or Naruto? Kakashi?

"Your _annoying."_

"You think so?"

He raised his blade, slowly and coldly. He could end her like he did everyone else. Or…

"Haruno Sakura."

"What."

He threw something down in front of her. It was a headband with the hidden leaf symbol.

"Get stronger."

She picked it up and looked at him. He was walking away from her. Sadly, she looked down at the headband. It was dirty and scratched up, but it was still clear to see which village it had come from. A kunai laid a few feet from her. She gazed at it, then at the symbol.

Without another thought, she carved a straight line across the leaf. She tied it to her forehead and stood up. She watched as Sasuke left her once again.

"I will."


	2. One Blue Rainy Day

I don't own anything. This is all fan made.

Sequel to "One Cold Red Night." Because I have nothing to do today. Probably not as good as the original. Oh well, I try.

'One Blue Rainy Day'

It was cold and wet. Rain stung her eyes, and her hair clung to her skin. She had let her hair grow out again. She didn't have time to cut it anymore. She threw a kunai at a falling leaf. It pinned the fragile leaf to the rough bark of the oak. Her headband was on her forehead. A large scratch ran over the Hidden Leaf symbol. Her face was no longer pretty to look at either. A nasty scar ran diagonally across her left eye, which was a pale green. Her right eye was a dark emerald green.

"Pathetic."

"Like you'd see me any differently."

"You really are annoying. Do you wish to continue?"

She punched the tree. Hard. Over and over again. She kept at it until her knuckles bled and the bark on the tree was completely crushed.

She stopped and held her hands out. Letting the rain wash away the blood. Wishing it could wash away the memories of that night so many years ago. That night when all of her friends and family were killed. That night when the village was killed. When she lost everything.

Alas, the rain was not so kind to her. It was harsh and cold, and she felt like needles were raining down on her. Her wounded hands stung. She _was_ useless and pathetic. That's why she must get stronger. She had to. That's why she wasn't dead. She just _had _to get stronger.

"_**Sakura! Help me!"**_

Ino.

"_**Haruno! Run!"**_

Lady Tsunade.

"_**Sakura! You must get out of here!"**_

Lee.

"_**He's here, Sakura. He came back."**_

Naruto….

She touched her left eye.

They were all gone. Every one of them. It was her fault. She once again did nothing.

He didn't even think she was worthy to kill. He had left her behind again.

Her blood turned as icy as the rain. She pulled her hand away. Her eye now red as the blood that had been spilled that night.

"I will avenge my village."

"Is that your choice, Haruno?"

"I will do anything to see him dead."

"Very well. Follow me."

"Remember your promise."

"Promises will do you nothing, Haruno."

She turned away from the tree. Her knuckles no longer bled. She turned and started walking through the harsh rain, into the depths of the forest. She followed the man who had given her her scar. The man in the long dark coat who promised to teach her. The man called Uchiha Itachi.


End file.
